bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Clyde Xavier
) |birthdate = May 12th |age = 18 |gender = Male |height = 5'11" |weight = 150 |eyes = Gray |hair = Dirty Blond |bloodtype = |affiliation = |occupation = |partner = |base of operations = |education = |marital status = Single |alignment = |family = N/A |status = Alive |bow = Klinge des Schütze |seele = |ginto =N/A}} Clyde Alexander Xavier (クライドザビエル Kuraidozabieru) is a Quincy and Fullbringer who was a member of the original Wandenreich however was kept off the front lines during their war with Soul Society due to how unstable his powers were at the time. Since the fall of Ywach he has proven himself a capable warrior and risen in the ranks to become a member of the Sternritter, bearing the epitaph F - the Fullbring. Appearance Clyde is a young man of average height, possessing dark dirty blond hair and dull grey eyes. He stands roughly six feet and has a noticeably toned and muscular build. He has a deep scar over his left eye, the result of a hollow attack when he was a kid, however he usually covers it with his bangs by growing them out. His casual wear consists of a white short sleeve button up shirt which he wears untucked with a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. Whenever he is acting as a Quincy however he wears a variation of the Wandenreich uniform, a white double breasted coat with white slacks. He modifies it with a white cape that reaches down to his knees that he drapes over his left arm, with a dark blue inner lining. Personality Clyde is a laid back person who rarely takes anything seriously. He tends to care more about personal gratification than going out of his way to help those around him. In truth he is hyper analytical and always taking in his surroundings and the actions of the people around him, and has trouble interacting with people on anything other than a professional basis. As a result he tries to keep most people at arms length by acting disinterested and uncaring. History When Clyde was a child Ywach performed the Auschwalen, wiping all impure Quincy off the face of the earth to empower himself. The only survivors were those who bore Hollow Reiyoku (Ichigo Kurosaki) or those who held the potential to take his place as leader of the Quincy (Uryu Ishida). Those who didn't die found themselves crippled and powerless, and were typically killed by outside forces. Clyde survived due to his Fullbring, a power he possessed due to the Soul King Fragment he was born with. The Wandenreich quickly learned of his survival and were able to easily abduct him as the Quincy clan he had lived with was virtually nonexistent. He was then presented to Haschwalth who was able to instantly realize the boy held the power of the Soul King and could potentially be groomed into a powerful weapon. Haschwalths ultimate plan was to use Clyde as a back up Soul King Candidate in case of unforeseen complications in Ywach's plan to usurp the position. To that end Clyde was trained for years to master his latent Fullbring. By the time of the Quincy Blood War, Clyde had mastered both his Quincy powers and his Fullbring, however his difficult in using them in tandem often resulted in him either draining himself of Reitsu or harming those around him. As a result Ywach held back on assigning him a rank within the Sternritter, while also keeping him from setting foot on the front line. At first Clyde cursed his luck, as he believed his entire reason for being was to act as a weapon for Ywach, however upon the news of the Sternritter's fall and Ywach's death he decided his survival had been intentional, to use the power of the Soul King within himself to do what Ywach could not. When the new Wandenreich was established with Reinhild as its leader, he presented himself before her. After telling her how he had been hand picked by Ywach, but denied a place on the battlefield, he was able to convince her to grant him a rank within her new Sternritter. Initially he planed to betray her as he felt she did not live up to Ywach, however as time went on he found himself becoming loyal to her and decided that his true reason for surviving the Blood War was to act as a holy warrior under her rule. Quincy Cross: Clyde's Quincy Cross takes the form of a thin disc of metal two and a half inches in diameter. There is a small hole in the center with the prongs of the Quincy cross emblem radiating from it. Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure: '''Clyde possesses incredibly high spiritual pressure befitting his position as a Sternritter. It is described as being heavy and intense but welcoming. Due to his multifaceted spiritual nature it is difficult for opponents who have never faced him before to pinpoint what exactly he is, as as he is mistaken for a weak Hollow with a paradoxically dense spiritual pressure from a distance. '''Reishi Manipulation: Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚; lit: "Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"): Ginto Practitioner: Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): Blut is a Quincy ability where the user channels Reishi through their blood vessels. By channeling it through either their veins or their arteries they can achieve either defense or offense, respectively *'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): *'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): By channeling Reishi thorugh his arteries instead of his veins, Clyde achieves a massive increase to his physical strength instead of defense. The increase in strength is such that it allows him to easily cleave through an Arrancar's Hierro with almost no effort. He can only maintain it for a short period of time however, as he claims that prolonged use of Blut Arterie drains his stamina. Spirit Weapon Klinge des Schütze (獣王の剣; German for "Blade of Sagittarius", Japanese for "Hunter King's Sword"): While Clyde is able to form a Heilig Bogen like all Quincy his prefered form of Reishi Weapon is that of a single bladed sword that resembles a katana. It posses a hand and a half grip and the blade is two feet long with a gentle curve. The hand guard is in the shape of his Quicny Cross turned on its edge. When asked why he chose that specific form for his weapon Clyde said that he got so used to watching and fighting Shinigami and other Zanpakuto wielding opponents that he felt it only natural to adopt a similar fighting style. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for''"Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By gathering Reishi along the edge of his Spirit Weapon Clyde can fire Heilig Pfeil toward his enemy. Quincy: Letzer Ausweg '''Quincy: Letzer Ausweg' (クインシー·レットレザー·オースウェグ German for Quincy: Last Resort) is a technique developed by Clyde that combines his Quincy and Fullbring powers. By using Fullbring on his Quincy cross he triggers a transformation that resembles a cross between Vollstandig and a Clad Type Fullbring. His skin turns stark white and his left iris turns yellow with a black sclera as the Hollowfied nature of Fullbring attempts to assert itself. His outfit is transformed losing the cape and replacing it with a black tight fitting floor length robe that is open at the front, though held closed with a pair of clasps in the shape of the Wandenreich cross, with white fur trim and collar. His right hand is engulfed in white reitsu which hardens into a skull shaped gauntlet with red markings around the eyes and jaw, causing it to resemble a Hollow Mask, which extends up to his elbow. Lastly a pair of black feathered reitsu wings form from his shoulders. * Enhanced Spirit Weapon: By opening the mouth of the gauntlet Clyde can project a Spirit Weapon. Unlike normal where it assumes a solid form when used while under the effects of Letzer Ausweg his Spirit weapon is unstable and takes the form of a seething mass of raw black reishi in the form of a blade. * Enhanced Heilig Pfeil: '''Clyde can fire Heilig Pfeil from either his gauntlet, Spirit Weapon, or by tracing an arc with his left hand. They are significantly stronger than when fired in his base form. Like his Spirit Weapon they are black instead of the normal blue. * '''Flight: The wings Letzer Ausweg generates grant Clyde true flight while active, allowing him greater maneuverability in the air. Fullbring Due to his possession of a fragment of the Soul King, Clyde awoke to the power of Fullbring. His Quincy nature slowed the development of the power however, and as a result it is not as powerful as the manifestation of Fullbring in a normal human. Despite this however Clyde has shown to be a master of the powers it grants him, being able to instinctively manipulate the souls of the world around him in such a way to aid his more dominant Quincy powers. Trivia *Clyde's character theme is stated to be I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin. His battle theme is a piano version of L'Impeto Oscuro from the game Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance done by the youtube user DomzRPG. Category:Evnyofdeath Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:Fullbringer Category:Quincy Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Under Construction